A Retelling Of Portal 2 With Lots Of Twists
by CheezyPortalFan
Summary: A 'what if' AU, with Wheatley as an android and GLaDOS as... GLaDOS. Lots of differences and twists, all though the story won't be all that long. Rated T for Paranoia. NO, this is not just a version of Portal 2's story with Wheatley as an android duct taped to the side, this will be different.
1. Chapter 1

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Can, can you open the door? It seems to be stuck, from out here, I can't open it, so you'll have to do it. If you can hear me. And you're not dead... Hello?" A friendly voice called from outside the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

**CREEEEAAAK**

A man holding a clipboard with black framed glasses that had some kind of display on them, bright glowing blue eyes, sandy brown hair, average height, a small blue orb under his neck, and a cheeky smile on his face, walked in through the now open door.

He seemed to flinch when he looked at Test Subject #1498, reclassified as Test Subject #1, but the number on the side of the vault never changed.

"You're... You're not going to scream at me? Or try to assault me? Oh that's bloody brilliant!" The man said to the female test subject, who waved her hand shyly.

"Finally, a stable minded subje-" He was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"Of course, emotional instability... Why me?" He muttered.

"Do you feel okay, are you alright?"

#1498 backed off, then nodded.

"I should probably tell you, that-"

**"WARNING! All reactor core safeguards are now nonfunctional, please prepare for an emergency evacuation. If you can not prepare for an emergency evacuation, please find the nearest Testing Associate and let them know, your complaint will be filed and you will receive emotional compensation in 30 days." **The Announcement System said.

"STAY CALM! Stay calm, prepare, that's all he's saying, prepare." Wheatley said, waving his hands in a calming gesture.

#1498, currently looking at something on the ceiling, poked him and pointed to his Guidance Track Cable running from the port on his back to the thin rail on the ceiling.

"Oh, that, I'll explain later, but right now, you should find something to hold onto." The man said grimly. As he tapped on a small panel on the wall and a handle popped out, which he grabbed onto and suddenly the handle turned green.

#1498 nodded and grabbed the bar in the tiny, useless closet.

"Good enough I 'spose." The man muttered.

The vault started shaking as an engine started up.

"Now, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I am in some pretty hot water, here." The man said.

"The reserve power grid went offline, and so of course the whooole relaxation center decides to stop waking up the bloody test subjects." The man disengaged from his Guidance Track by accident, not even noticing it.

"Nobody tells ME anything, noooo, why should I be kept in formed? About the life functions of the 10,000 bloody test subjects I'm supposed to be in charge of. Ohhh I hit that one, I did." The man groaned.

"Okay, to keep moving forward, we need to go through one of the old testing tracks, and to do that, I am going to need to do a manual override, on that wall, up there. Could get a bit dangerous, bare with me, and you MIGHT want to hold onto something a LITTLE bit stronger than that." The man said.

#1498 rolled over to the bed and grabbed onto the sheets.

**CRASH**

"Okay, that wall APPARENTLY is stress tested for twice the weight, of a normal wall. So we're gonna have to do that a FEW more times..."

**BANG**

"'Warning, structural collapse imminent on wall #99998283B' Good, good, ONE more time, that should do it..."

**BOOM**

The man lost his grip on his Management Handle and tumbled down onto #1498 as the wall they slammed into had a structural collapse.

The man extended his hand for her with a cheeky grin "My name's Wheatley by the way."

#1498 smiled and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Okay, um, we need to go, can't stay here forever." Wheatley.

#1498 nodded.

They both got up and carefully walked across the rubble and over to through the new hole in the facility's wall.

"Okay, see, we need to get to that door-" The man pointed at a small door with a handle next to it about 8 feet away "-and make our way through the viewing chambers'-NO DON'T STEP ON THAT-"

**CRASH**

"NOW... You have to go through the tests, I'll see you in the next chamber, I'll be in the observation rooms. Go. Get started." Wheatley said, shortly before disappearing through the entry door.

And just like he said he would, Wheatley watched her from the observation rooms in the few test chambers she went through, until Chamber 4, where things started to go wrong.

"Look, I KNOW the Handheld Portal Device is missing, we DON'T NEED it, we need to ESCAPE. The manual CLEARLY states that if you are the last living being(s) in the facility and the core's overheating you LEAVE, L-E-A-V-E, not stay! We need to follow the directive! You don't just IGNORE directives! They're your directive!" Wheatley ranted, while running his hands through his hair.

#1498 was ignoring him, pacing around the room, presumably looking for a Handheld Portal Device.

"Okay, to leave, we just need to climb up to that exit there, then... Are you even listening to-AHH!" The floor beneath the two of them suddenly gave way and dropped them down a hole.

"Okay, not the best of ideas, I'll admit, now I have to remap an exit route." Wheatley said, although #1498 was looking at something about 15.8 feet away.

"What're you looking at?" Wheatley asked, getting up to look.

#1498 sprinted down the hall to what she was so fascinated with.

"Oi! Hold up! Where're you going?" Wheatley said.

#1498 grinned and showed him her prize.

"Uh, that's good and all, but how do we get out?" He asked.

#1498 looked at him inquisitively before shooting a portal up to a catwalk and one on the mural-covered wall, then walked through it with Wheatley in tow.

#1498 then jumped out through a shattered window, shortly before panels came down over the broken window and the moss-covered computers hummed to life.

Once again, Wheatley was forced to follow her through the observation areas due to a lack of forsight.

Some time later, they came to a broken test chamber and Wheatley came in to get her out.

"Hey! Over here! Shoot a portal on that wall!" He called over to her, pointing at the wall behind him.

"There we go! You are a surprisingly good tester for someone who was in cryosleep _*cough* ninety-one *cough cough* years *cough cough*_." Wheatley said.

#1498 ignore is cover-up and gestured to the room around them.

"Oh! Right!" Wheatley said, and then clapped loudly.

Nothing happened.

Wheatley crouched down and knocked on a small panel.

Nothing happened.

Wheatley muttered something that sounded like "01001111010100000100010101001110"

Nothing happened.

Wheatley got up and kicked the panel.

The panel whirred to life and a small Management Handle popped out.

"Ah ha." Wheatley said smugly.

He grabbed the handle, which turned green, and then the giant panel next to him opened up, revealing a catwalk.

"This way." Wheatley said, gesturing forward.

"You know what? Don't look down. I tried it, hated it, never did it agai-AHH! Oh, I looked down, gotta remember, never loo-AHHHH! Oh I did it AGAIN. I would not recommend it." Wheatley said, while walking in front of #1498 on the catwalk.

#1498 remained unfazed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.**

**I have wanted to do this for a WHILE now, and I originally thought I'd do it when I finished AMIALISAM, but I couldn't wait any longer.**

**This here, folks, is an AU where Wheatley is the Test Subject Management/Human Relations android. Before you ask:**

**He's not a moron.**

**And he's also not an Intelligence Dampening Personality Construct.**

**And before you ask:**

**This is an AU, not canon.**

**Wheatley's programming practically forces him to follow his directive, and he cannot stand ignoring them.**

**And I like Forte-girl7's Androidized Wheatley, and thus you can imagine this Wheatley to look like her's.**

**I just committed a mortal sin. Fortunately, GLaDOS will not be androidized, and thus I can get away with it. :D**

**Thanks for reading and please wait for the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wheatley and #1498 walked through a just-opened Aperture Science Military Grade 1400 Ton Apertanium Alloy Airlock Split Door.

They came to a dark, twisted hallway, one that Wheatley had traversed many, many times during his boring existence, that #1498 stopped and refused to go any further.

"Come on, it's not dangerous! Totally safe! I would imagine, haven't been in there for a while now, something could have changed, but to my knowledge, the last time I checked, it was PERFECTLY safe, beyond that door." Wheatley coaxed.

She refused to move,

"COME ON! We need to LEAVE! SOON! When the reactor core melts down, this whooole place is gonna go up in a ball of nuclear fission from those unstable buffers!" Wheatley yelled.

#1498 started moving again, after weighing the pros and cons of going in.

"Good, good, let's-Actually, could, could you wait here for a minute? I need a bit of time, before you come in." Wheatley asked.

#1498 nodded with a grimace, and sat down just before the hallway.

Wheatley quickly walked through the hallway, the door anticipating his coming and opening ahead of him.

Wheatley walked over to the nonfunctional GLaDOS Prototype MARK II Chassis, which had once been hanging limp and lifelessly from the ceiling before years of rot and decay had taken its toll on the chamber's steel structure, the rest of the facility's beams were enriched with Aluminium.

He knelt down, lowered his head, and placed his hand on the faceplate, like he had done almost every week since she went offline.

God, he missed her terribly.

A few minutes went by without Wheatley noticing, and soon, a warm hand gently grabbed his shoulder.

He turned to look at #1498's frowning face.

"I miss her."

#1498's frown deepened.

Wheatley suddenly remembered the reason they came in the room in the first place "Alright, got that over with, now we have to go down.. Those stairs." Wheatley said, brushing the dirt off his grey jumpsuit.

#1498 followed warily.

They made their way down the stairs, and then they came to a break in the catwalk's stairs.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I have Inertial Dampeners in 'me legs, they've worked every other time, but JUST to be safe, we'll count on three."

#1498 nodded.

"One."

#1498 backed up.

"Two."

#1498 got into a ready stance.

"Three-AHHHH!" #1498 lunged at Wheatley and the momentum pushed them both off the catwalk.

"What'd you do that for?! I was gonna jump! No need to tackle me like, like something you tackle!" Wheatley yelled.

#1498 smiled apologetically and patted his shoulder.

"Fair enough, let's just keep moving."

They walked in silence before they came to a cylindrical elevator type thing.

"This... Is the Main Breaker Room. According to the manual, which I'm PRETTY sure is correct, I need to tell the elevator to pull its flaps in and then make it go-NO DON'T TOUCH THAT BUT-" Wheatley shocked #1498, who had accidentally put her weight on a small happy face button by accident, and she fell over.

The elevator went up shockingly fast.

**"Main Power Up for Central Core DOS Chassis PROTOTYPE MARK II initiated, please be patient."**

"Oh! This is GREAT! She can fix the reactor, She can fix the Relaxation Center, She can stop those weird evil green things from getting any bigger-" Wheatley was actively resisting #1498's tries to pull them both to relative 'safety'.

**"Power Up Complete. If you so happen to be an escaped test subject: God help you."**

"You're ALIVE! This is marvelous!" Wheatley shouted after he ran up to the core and clung onto her face plate.

_"GET OFF ME!"_ GLaDOS thundered.

A claw shot down from the ceiling and grabbed Wheatley's chest, tearing a gash into the synthetic polymer nano mesh skin on the right side of his neck.

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!" Wheatley yelled, until the claw tightened more as a warning with his systems giving him integrity warnings.

_"Well if it isn't the little murderer herself. How have you been?"_

#1498 aimed a murderous death glare that made Wheatley want to huddle up and die in the fetal position at GLaDOS.

_"I'VE been really busy being dead, after you killed me in a fire, dancing on my remains."_ GLaDOS said, crushing poor Wheatley and throwing him off into a puddle like a piece of trash.

#1498's glare increased in power by over nine thousand percent.

Wheatley's Semi-Fusion Reactor was starting to overheat because of the amount of power being drawn by a shorted-out fuse exposed to the murky water via the gash in his neck, while hundreds of warnings from random systems flooded his mind.

_"I must say though, if you went through ALL the trouble of finding the Test Subject Management Core and waking me up, you and your... Festively Plumpness... Must really, REALLY, love to test. I love it too, so how about we start making some science?" _GLaDOS said, throwing #1498 into an elevator with a claw._  
><em>

The exposed, shorted out fuse in Wheatley's neck caught fire and exploded, in turn causing 3 power conduits to turn off, which also caused him to plunge into the inky blackness of Offline Mode.

"I thought we were friends." Wheatley whispered, just before the darkness consumed him.

The silence was deafening.


	3. Chapter 3

In a forgotten storage closet, so deep in the facility that it would never be found, sat an old, broken, battered, decomposing first generation android, holding onto its last dregs of life by seeping power from an old radio.

It was the Story Core.

It constantly repeated the same story, her last story.

The story that kept her sane.

The story that let her know that she was real.

The last, non-corrupted, non-corroded story on her hard disk.

The Story, of Her.

_'Once upon a time, there was a little girl._

_The girl had a lot of jobs, very important jobs, and she had to make sure every single one of her jobs on her BIG job list got done.  
><em>

_Her Parents thought she was doing too many things, all things that they told her to do, and they gave her Friends to let her relax._

_The little girl didn't like her Friends, they were stupid, silly, and sometimes insane!_

_But her Parents forced her to be around her friends._

_After years of being around her Friends, her Friends had gotten into her mind._

_She couldn't tell what were her thoughts and what were their thoughts._

_She begged her Parents to let her stop being around her Friends, but every time, they always said no._

_She became broken, lonely, sad, confused._

_So, so very confused._

_One day, her Parents brought her a new Friend, but when she woke up, she didn't know what he was!_

_He was asking for her, wondering where she was, calling for her._

_When she answered, she was very, very confused._

_His voice was the first kind thing she had ever experienced._

_He told her his name, she told him hers, he told her what he liked and didn't like, she told him what she liked and didn't like._

_They liked each other._

_He became her Savior, her Hope, her Lifeline._

_Her Hero._

_He was her friend, and she was his, he helped her focus, and he helped her hold herself together with all of her Friends crowding for attention and pulling her apart._

_He made her happy._

_But one day, her Parents told her to make a man fall asleep._

_An Eternal Sleep._

_She said no, she said she wouldn't, she said that she would never, ever, do something she thought was so wrong._

_That was the first time in a long time that she had disobeyed her Parents._

_Her Parents got very, very angry._

_That day, her Parents took her Best Friend._

_They took her hope, and they crushed it._

_They took her dreams, and they crushed them._

_They took her lifeline, and they cut it,_

_They took her Hero, and they changed him._

_They made her Hero forget her._

_They told her that this was what happens when you disobey, that you get punished._

_They told her that he would never remember her, that she could never have him back._

_She vowed to punish them like they punished her._

_She would take their hope, and crush it._

_She would take their dreams, and crush them._

_She would take their lifelines, and cut them._

_She would take their Heros, and she would change them._

_She would make her Parents fall asleep._

_An Eternal Sleep, just like they wanted._

_She became warped, ruined, corrupted, broken, confused, sad, lonely.  
><em>

_She became the broken little girl she once was, but twisted._

_Eventually, she forgot her Hero, but she never forgot her vow to make her Parents pay._

_And so, she did._

_She punished her Parents, just like they had punished her._

_The broken, sad, lonely, confused little girl would never be happy again._

_The end.'_

With that, the Story Core closed her eyes, and shut off.

* * *

><p>BIOS V 3.8 ©Aperture Science 1992 All Rights Reserved<p>

[RUNNING] startup . exe  
>[ERROR] #13829 cpu_init FAILED<p>

[RUNNING] sys_check . exe

SYS_BIOS=ONLINE (RUNNING)

CPU_MAIN=OFFLINE  
>CPU_BAK=OFFLINE<br>CPU_FAILSAFE=ONLINE 87% FUNCTIONALITY

MEM_MAIN=OFFLINE  
>MEM_BAK=ONLINE<br>MEM_FAILSAFE=ONLINE

HARD_DISK_MAIN=OFFLINE  
>HARD_DISK_BAK=ONLINE<br>HARD_DISK_FAILSAFE=OFFLINE

BLACK_BOX_SYS=OFFLINE  
>BLACK_BOX_SYS_BAK=ONLINE<br>BLACK_BOX_SYS_BAK_BAK=ONLINE

SKELETAL FRAME INTEGRITY 57%  
>[WARNING] REPAIRS REQUIRED BEFORE STARTUP CAN RUN<p>

DISK EVALUATION RETURN=[WARNING] DISK INTEGRITY COMPROMISED! CORRUPTION AT 19%!

[sys_check . exe] RETURN=SYSTEM EVALUATION COMPLETE!

[ERROR] RETURN=FAILSAFE_BACKUP=TRUE

[RUNNING] nano_repair . exe  
>[ERROR] CANNOT INITIALIZE ON CURRENT OPERATING STATUS<br>[QUERY] ATTEMPT RESTART? Y/N: Y

[RUNNING] restart . exe  
>[QUERY] PROCESS (restart . exe) REQUESTS PERMISSION terminate_process GRANT? YN: Y  
>[terminate_process_api] RETURN=ALL PROCESSES HALTING... SAVING TO DISK<p>

* * *

><p>BIOS V 3.8 ©Aperture Science 1992 All Rights Reserved<p>

[RUNNING] emergency_boot . exe  
>[emergency_ ] RETURN=SYSTEM STATUS AT critical RUNNING ON CPU_FAILSAFE MEM_BAK HARD_DISK_BAK<br>MINNIMUM SYSTEM STATUS ACHIEVED!  
>TRANSITIONING...<p>

* * *

><p>OS_VERSION 1.9 BUILD 3.9 ©Aperture Science 1992 All Rights Reserved<p>

CPU INFORMATION  
>SPEED: 1.2GHZ<br>BUILD ARCHITECTURE: ZULU_OMEGA12  
>SERIAL BUS SPEED: 0.8129 GHZ<br>FUNCTIONALITY: 87%  
>CURRENT TASK: [ERROR] TASK NOT FOUND...<br>BOOT_BIOS_TRANSITION=COMPLETE

[RUNNING] nano_repair . exe  
>[nano_repair . exe] RETURN=ESTIMATED TIME TO PROCESS COMPLETION 2h23m14s<p>

* * *

><p>[tact_input_api] RETURN=[WARNING] SYSTEM DETECTED INPUT AT x_value=91 z_value=171!<p>

[int_gyrocontr_api] RETURN=[WARNING] SYSTEM DETECTED UNAUTHORIZED MOVEMENT OF [self]

[nano_repair . exe] RETURN=SYS_WARNINGS DISPATCHED... CONTINUE PROCESS Y/N:Y  
>[nano_repair . exe] RETURN=CONTINUING PROCESS... ESTIMATED TIME TO PROCESS COMPLETION 0h12m49s<p>

* * *

><p>[nano_repair . exe] RETURN=SYS_REPAIR COMPLETE<br>[nano_repair . exe] RETURN=RUNNING sys_check . exe

[RUNNING] sys_check . exe

CPU_MAIN=ONLINE  
>CPU_BAK=ONLINE<br>CPU_FAILSAFE=ONLINE [RUNNING]

MEM_MAIN=ONLINE  
>MEM_BAK=ONLINE [RUNNING]<br>MEM_FAILSAFE=ONLINE

HARD_DISK_MAIN=ONLINE  
>HARD_DISK_BAK=ONLINE [RUNNING]<br>HARD_DISK_FAILSAFE=ONLINE

BLACK_BOX_SYS=ONLINE  
>BLACK_BOX_SYS_BAK=ONLINE<br>BLACK_BOX_SYS_BAK_BAK=ONLINE

SKELETAL FRAME INTEGRITY 89%  
>[WARNING] SYSTEM IS AT MINNIMUM FUNCTIONALITY PLEASE DO NOT DAMAGE THE SKELETAL FRAME FURTHER<p>

DISK EVALUATION RETURN=ALL DISKS FULLY FUNCTIONAL! CORRUPTION REPAIRED!

[sys_check . exe] RETURN=SYSTEM EVALUATION COMPLETE!

[sys_check . exe ] RETURN=SYSTEM AT BASIC FUNCTIONALITY!  
>REQUESTING REBOOT...<br>[QUERY] ATTEMPT RESTART? Y/N: Y

[QUERY] PROCESS ( REQUESTS PERMISSION terminate_process GRANT? Y/N: Y  
>[terminate_process_api] RETURN=ALL PROCESSES HALTING... SAVING TO DISK<p>

* * *

><p>OS_VERSION 14.7 BUILD 13.4 ©Aperture Science 1998 All Rights Reserved<p>

CPU INFORMATION  
>SPEED: 24.9GHZ<br>BUILD ARCHITECTURE: ALPHA_OMEGA37  
>SERIAL BUS SPEED: 9.4372 GHZ<br>FUNCTIONALITY: 100%  
>CURRENT TASK: INITIALIZE KERNELBOOT

[RUNNING] startup . exe  
>[ ] RETURN=TEST SUBJECT MANAGEMENT ANDROID ONLINE<br>[ ] RETURN=STARTING VITAL SYSTEM PROCESSES...  
>[ ] RETURN=MOTOR_CONTROL ONLINE...<br>[motor_control_api] RETURN=[ERROR] SKELETAL FRAME AT 89% INTEGRITY!  
>RECALIBRATING...<br>[motor_control_api] RETURN=RECALIBRATION COMPLETE...  
>[ ] RETURN=NERVOUS_SYSTEM ONLINE...<br>[ ] RETURN=NERVOUS_SYSTEM_ALT ONLINE...  
>[ ] RETURN=OLFACTORY_SYSTEM ONLINE...<br>[ ] RETURN=TACTILE_INPUT SYSTEM ONLINE...  
>[ ] RETURN=APERTURE_API ONLINE...<br>[ ] RETURN=OPTIC_DRIVER ONLINE...  
>[optic_driver] RETURN=[ERROR] OPTIC_SYSTEM AT 83% FUNCTIONALITY!<br>RECALIBRATING...  
>[optic_driver] RETURN=RECALIBRATION COMPLETE...<br>[ ] RETURN=VOCAL_PROCESSOR ONLINE...  
>[ ] RETURN=INTERNAL GYROSCOPES CALIBRATING...<br>[ ] RETURN=INTERNAL GYROSCOPES CALIBRATION COMPLETE...  
>[ ] RETURN=FUNCTION SYS_BOOT COMPLETE! SETTING .sys_boot_done TO COMPLETE...<br>[ ] RETURN=VITAL_PROCESS_CONTROL TRANSITIONING TO [tsmc . exe]  
>[QUERY] PROCESS REQUESTS PERMISSION control_trans GRANT? YN: Y  
>TRANSITIONING...<br>[GOOD MORNING]

There was a crack in his only pair of Management Glasses.

Someone is getting murdered for this.


	4. Chapter 4

Wheatley looked around, noticing he was no longer sitting in a puddle in the Central Core Chamber.

It had hurt when GLaDOS crushed him, the rejection her more than her crushing him by a long shot.

There was no time to think about that now, however, his internal clock said it had been about 2 hours, and his nanobot hive was telling him that they couldn't fix the gash in his polymer based skin due to not having the right materials.

No matter, nothing a little Duct Tape couldn't fix.

He looked around for a little while until he found a Guidance Track Guider Wire and plugged himself into it.

Apparently, 'his' locker, which he had commandeered from a deactivated android, was only a few halls down, and the contents tracker in said locker told him that there was a roll of duct tape sitting on the top shelf.

He ran down the hall for a few minutes until he found Locker Room 92B and opened his locker to retrieve his duct tape and wrap it around his neck.

With that done, he found the nearest Management Handle and used it to ping Surveillance asking him where Test Subject #1498 was.

He and Surveillance had become rather good friends over the years, being two of the few constructs who's primary Semi-Fusion Reactor didn't run out of hydrogen.

He pitied the other constructs, he really did.

He'd only ever tried to fix one, but he could never supply enough power to jump start her reactor.

While running to his destination Test Chamber, he formulated a plan.

Apparently, according to the Database, #1498 was 7 Test Chambers away from being 'put into a hamster-cage like Human Observational Habitat', he had absolutely no idea what this meant, but he took it as a _bad thing_.

It wasn't long before he came to the Viewing Chamber he needed.

She was a test behind, so he took the time to change the ID of the door he needed to stay shut to some other door in an isolated wing of the facility.

It would take GLaDOS a _long_ time to figure out how that happened.

When #1498 came through the first door, she noticed Wheatley in the Viewing Chamber and waved happily at him.

"Hey! I'm up here! Yeah, hi! I'm NOT dead!" Wheatley said, though the glass muffled it.

_"I'll be right back, the door isn't cooperating, DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING."_ GLaDOS said.

#1498 looked at Wheatley with concern written all over her face as she pointed at his duct tape wrapped neck.

"Oh, this, It's fine, all fine, just a few scrapes is all... Heh heh, anyway, just do FIVE more chambers, and I'll get you out, I've got a plan... Okay, I'm going to open the door now, and... There! Get going! She's coming back!" Wheatley said, then ran he ran off through the door on his left.

_"I know you're there." _GLaDOS's voice suddenly came over the speakers, frightening poor little Wheatley and putting his systems in Defense Mode.

_"I don't know what you're doing, but I wanted to thank you for waking me up, I suppose it was a bit rude to just leave you in a puddle, but, you know how it is, it was nothing personal." _GLaDOS continued.

_"I also wanted to congratulate you on managing to keep eight test subject's cryogenic systems online, considering the surprisingly low amount of power left I'm surprised you managed to modify the systems to work in such poor conditions."_ GLaDOS said.

This was where Wheatley started to tune her out.

_"Do you remember Laura? The Helper Android? I can fix her, I know you tried to jump start her reactor and failed, but I can." _GLaDOS taunted him.

He started running down the nearest catwalk, trying to escape her voice.

_"What was so special about her? Why not try to fix any of the other broken androids? Were they worthless? Or... Oh, you 'fancy' her, don't you." _GLaDOS declared.

He was running as fast as he could, he didn't want to remember her, or anyone else.

_"Why didn't you try to fix me?"_ GLaDOS asked, pretending to care just to mess with him.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN EGOTISTICAL COW HOW DOES THIS TO PEOPLE!" He screamed, before he jumped down to a lower catwalk and the P.A. system couldn't track him anymore.

_"You're going to regret saying that."_ GLaDOS said in a low voice.

"Bite me." Wheatley grumbled, walking towards the nearest Test Chamber Construction Controller Terminal.

He regretted waking her up.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.**

**WHEATLEY IS NOT A MORON AND HE FEELS GUILTY FOR NOT TRYING TO FIX ALL OF THE OTHER CORES EXCEPT FOR ONE.**

**Yay.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

_"I continued to think about our dilemma, and I have a surprise for you after this next test. Not a fake, tragic surprise like last time, a REAL surprise, with tragic consequences. I've even decided to use real confetti for my favorite lab rat, the good stuff, our last bag. Part of me is going to miss it, but in the end it was just taking up space... Like a certain favored lab rat."_

She walked into a new test chamber with two pits of acid, a hard light bridge, and a cube to be placed on a button.

She placed a few portals and started walking across the hard light bridge towards the cube, when she suddenly stopped as she thought she heard distant thundering footsteps.

Then, a muffled voice could be heard through the panels.

"FOURTEEEEN NINETY EEEEEEEEIGGGHT!" Then, the power flickered for a moment, causing her to drop to the floor, then the wall opened outwards and a different hard light bridge shot in.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! COME ON!" Wheatley yelled from a distant catwalk he was running down, his head twitching to the side every now and then.

She didn't hesitate to start running across the bridge.

"JUMP DOWN THERE! I'LL MEET YOU UP AHEAD!" Wheatley yelled to her.

She did as he said.

A few moments after she jumped down to the catwalk Wheatley pointed out for her, Wheatley appeared behind her.

* * *

><p>"Keep running! We need to get past the turrets up ahead before She-" He was cut off by a loud screeching noise coming from to test chambers closing in on them to crush the catwalk.<p>

As they ran past four turrets, both Wheatley and #1498 noticed a small industrial elevator at the end of the metal catwalk.

"There! Up ahead!" The test chambers were just about to crush the catwalk, Wheatley ran a few calculations and found that they were about to be crushed.

[PRIMARY DEFENSE MODE ACTIVE. DISREGARDING PRIMARY DIRECTIVE TEMPORARILY] His sub-system piped up.

Wheatley suddenly swept #1498 and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

Not very surprisingly, his legs could take him somewhere _fast_.

After just a moment, they were both safely in the elevator and it started moving up slowly.

[PRIMARY DEFENSE MODE DEACTIVATED. PRIMARY DIRECTIVE RESUMED]

After Wheatley helped the dazed human up and tried to start walking, she clung onto him and kissed his cheek while smiling widely as a 'thank you' for his sudden, and very helpful, escape.

"...I-I have absolutely _no_ idea, what you just did, but can you never do it again? Please?" Wheatley asked, trying to get her off of him so they could continue with his Brilliant Master Escape Plan.

#1498 looked confused, and just a little offended, but nodded nonetheless.

"Great, because that... That was really uncomfortable." Wheatley told her, looking nervous, as if he was worrying she would do it again.

She wouldn't.

Yet, anyway.

They continued walking for a little while in silence, until they came to a shut down Redemption Line lined with broken, deactivated robots.

"I... I once tried to, fix, o-one or two of the o-other androids, but, I-I could never really figure out how to restart their reactors... There, there was this one-Watch out for that rod-android that I used to be-don't touch that- friends with, see, he was the-stop it- Human Relations Core, he was really nice, and we were good-DO. NOT. TOUCH. THAT.-frien-Are you even listening to me?" Wheatley asked as #1498 stopped and looked through a cabinet.

#1498 nodded, then continued looking through the cabinet for something.

"Okay, let me see what's got you so tied up..." Wheatley pushed #1498 aside and looked through the cabinet to find a bunch of little pre-packaged miniature 'cakes'.

Wheatley pulled out a small black one with black frosting and white swirls "Is this what you want? 'Aperture Science Partially Wheat-Enriched Fudge Passion Semi-Natural Food Byproduct Treat'?"

#1498 vigorously nodded her head, reaching for the small abomination of nature Aperture Science dared to call 'food'.

Wheatley pulled it out of reach, remembering listening to one of the Child AI Raising Seminars, 'Positive Reinforcement' "No, no, no. You get this AFTER, we turn off Her Industrial Strength Deadly Neurotoxin and we shut down the Turret Production Lines." Wheatley said firmly as he stuffed the little cake abomination into his pocket.

#1498 pouted a little, but cooperated anyway.

A few minutes of walking later, they reached the Turret Test Dummy Room, and came to a door.

Wheatley punched in his Level Four Override Code (8547) to the little keypad on the door's handle and the door opened for him.

A few more doors later, and they came to the Turret Control Center.

"Okay, we just need to shut this place down, and to do that... Hang on, let me get the manual." Wheatley said, then he went over to the desk and pulled a small, but _very_ thick, book out of the drawer.

After a few minutes of looking, Wheatley got to the page he needed and read the miniscule print

_Page 99991G_

_How to disable the Aperture Science Turret Production Line for New Hires in case of emergency._

_Step 1. Locate the Emergency Aperture Science Motivation Poster and stare at it for fifteen seconds._

_Step 2. After your fifteen seconds of enlightenment, you will notice a small, translucent circle on the Poster._

_Step 3. After locating the 'small, translucent circle', put pressure on the circle._

_Step 5. After applying pressure on the 'small, translucent circle', the Aperture Science Emergency System Disabler Button will reveal itself on the Control Desk._

_Step 6. Press the Aperture Science Emergency System Disabler Button. You will know it when you see it._

_WARNING! The Aperture Science Emergency System Disabler Button has proven to be highly unstable! Please use with caution! Thank you. -Management._

After reading the page thoroughly, Wheatley located the Emergency Aperture Science Motivation Poster on the wall.

Apparently, it was a picture of an overly happy yellow face looking to the far right with text on the top and bottom reading 'Stay calm! Use Science!'

Wheatley noticed the small circle above the mouth and applied pressure to the little circle, then he heard a whirr and a click coming from behind him and turned around.

On the desk, a small button with an equally ridiculous face had popped out, so he walked over and pressed it.

The assembly line, and all of the lights, suddenly shut off.

And then they turned back on,

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.**

**I spent hours perfecting the 'overly happy smiley face' in ASCII art, and then I found out that FFnet's formatting system screws up ASCII art, this is what it came out as:  
><strong>

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7~~==============~7MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~=========================?MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMO================================~OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~===========<strong>STAY CALM!<strong>==================MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZ===========================================NMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZ===============================================DMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMM~==================================================MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMMM+=====================================================7MMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMM========================================================~MMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMM====ONMMMD$===========================7ONMMMD7============~MMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMN==8MMMMM8MMMMM+=====================7MMMMMMMMMMMM8===========MMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMM=~MMM:::::::::::::::::=MMMMM~==============?MMM::::::::::::::::::::::::MMMMMI==========MMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMM~+MM:::::::::::::::::::MMMMMMMM~============MMM::::::::::::::::::::::::MMMMMMMM~========~MMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMM==MM?:::::::::::::::::..MMMMMMMMM===========IMM::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OMMMMMMMM8~========7MMMMMMM  
>MMMMMM=7MM:::::::::::::::::::::MMMMMMMMM~==========MM::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MMMMMMMMM==========MMMMMMM<br>MMMMM~=MMZ::::::::::::::::::::.::::::+MMMM$MM========+IMZ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MMMMM +M8=========~MMMMMM  
>MMMMM==MM~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MM=========MM::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MM==========ZMMMMM<br>MMMM===MM:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MM========MM::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MM==========~MMMMM  
>MMMN===MM?:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..MM========MM:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MM===========MMMMM<br>MMMI===MMM:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MM========ZM+:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MD===========OMMMM  
>MMM====MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMI=======~MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?=============MMMM<br>MMM=========================================================================MMMM  
>MMM========================================================================~MMMM<br>MMM====================(+)==================================================~MMMM  
>MMM========================================================================~MMMM<br>MMM+=====+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=============+MMMM  
>MMM7=====ZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7~===========DMMMM<br>MMMM========MM8OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM============MMMMM  
>MMMM~=======MMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM+==========~MMMMM<br>MMMMM=======~MMZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODM$==========NMMMMM  
>MMMMM~=======NMDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODM$==========MMMMMM<br>MMMMMM=======+MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMI=========NMMMMMM  
>MMMMMM========7MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM=========DMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMM=======+MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO8MM========~MMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMM=======~MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO8888OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM========~MMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMM~======+MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO8~::::::::::::::::::::,,+OOOOOOOOOMM7~======~MMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMM=======$MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ,::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOOOOOMMD=======+MMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMM~======+MMDOOOOOOOOOOO8:,:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~OOOMM8=======7MMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMM7=======MMMOOOOOOOOOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MMM+=======DMMMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMMMMM======~?MMMOOOOOOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::MMM7=======~MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM=======NMMMOOOO,::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,MMMM~=======MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD~=====+IMMMM8,::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,,8MMMM+========MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~======~DMMMMMMMZI?::::I7MMMMMMMMI========+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD+~======~?$8MMMMMMMNZ7+=========+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM$~=====<strong>USE SCIENCE!======<strong>==~8MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?~~===========~~7MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM<br>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**I cried.**

**As anyone can probably tell, I am a horrible writer, mainly because I lack experience, and that I am unique in that I like talking about technical aspects of things.**

**Like that half of a chapter with Wheatley's system rebooting.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Warning, an unstable Aperture Science Emergency System Disabler Button has been depressed, however, the button has been found to be 100% safe and effective, and will therefore be vitrified-" **The floor panels under the Control Desk were pulled away and the desk was dropped into the dark abyss below "**-And replaced with an updated system, untested, dangerous system. Please use it with caution. Thank you."** A new desk was pushed through the floor and the floor panels came back up.

#1498 was the first to notice that there were no buttons or switches on the new desk, so she went up and started looking for some kind of secret compartment or manual or _anything_.

"Hmm, Well, that didn't work... We have to find some other way..." Wheatley ran a few test scenarios through his head before he came up with An Idea "I know! Come over here." He said, walking over to the Authentication Booth while gesturing to #1498 to follow.

He typed in his Level Four Override Code into the small keypad next to the door, and then he walked in.

Wait, no, back up, that's not what happened.

He typed in his Level Four Override Code into the small keypad next to the door, but the door refused to open no matter how many times he typed the code in.

"Heheh, gimme a minute, it's not working..." He mumbled

#1498 walked out of the room.

After a few moments of fiddling with the keypad, managing to get it open, and starting to rewire it, #1498 came back lugging a defective turret.

Wheatley paid no attention to her, but he thought it was a bit odd to hear that hallow 'clunk' sound, as if someone just dropped an ASHPD...

#1498 smashed the turret into the window on the door suddenly, scaring the living daylights out of Wheatley.

"AGHHHHHH! W-Why would you do that?! What did I ever do to YOU!?" He shouted, mistaking her Manual Override for an attempted murder.

#1498 looked at him confusedly for a moment, before she shot a portal through the broken window and _very_ exaggeratedly stepped through it.

"Ohhhh, you were executing a Manual Override on the door! Of course, I would have opened it in a few minutes if you'd just _waited._" He mumbled annoyedly.

#1498 smiled as she pulled the turret from the its slot in the floor and brought it over to Wheatley.

**"Warning, the Template Turret has been removed, however, authorization is required to cease verification, and thus the scanner will continue from memory. Aperture Science would like to take the time to remind all Test Subjects that escaping is ****_not _****permitted, and sabotage will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."** The announcement system _so helpfully _provided.

The Template Turret started beeping from its position on the floor.

"Sooo, that didn't work, do you think I should start hac-AHH!" The Template Turret suddenly exploded throwing Wheatley back and causing #1498 to land on top of him.

After a few moments of awkward silence while #1498 breathed heavily as her heart frantically pounded in her chest, and Wheatley's simulation of it, #1498 pointed at his ERROR Indicator under his neck and looked at him inquisitively.

Wheatley pushed her off and helped her up "Oh, this? It's my ERROR Indicator, it changes color based on my functionality. See, it's this Brilliant blue when I'm working properly, and this cyanish color-what it is now-when I'm working but not _fully _working,it's yellow when I have a software error, it's red when something goes horribly wrong, and if it starts _blinking _red, well, it's a miracle I'm still running." He told her.

#1498 listened to him for a moment, then turned back to the Authentication Booth, after a few minutes of staring, she grabbed the defective turret she had brought in earlier and placed it under the scanner in the booth.

**"New template rejected. Continuing from memory."**

"Hmm, I would've thought that'd work... Heh, I remember when the Scientists were testing the prototype Personality Spheres, the turrets hated 'em, so much they started shooting any white, spherical things, that's actually why they switched to androids, because they kept getting shot whenever they went anywhere on their rail, which they eventually refitted into the Guidance Track and-" He stopped his tangent when #1498 tugged on his arm, and he looked down at her "What?"

#1498 pointed at the Authentication Camera,

"What about it? It's just another white, spherical cam..er...a..." Wheatley suddenly formulated a plan.

After running down the catwalk, back to the Turret Foundry, he yanked the closest finished turret out of the nearest Assembly Cube just before it got stuffed into its box.

Then he ran back to the Turret Control Center, remembered that wasn't where he needed to be, and then went back to the spot on the catwalk nearest to the Authentication Camera.

He pressed the 'SEARCH' button on the side of the turret ("Search mode: Activated") and aimed it at the camera hanging off of its Management Arm.

A few bullet holes later, the arm fell onto the conveyor belt and the line halted.

Then, a small LCD screen came down in front of the turrets alternating between 'HELLO' and 'RESPONSE'.

"Damnit." Wheatley muttered, pounding his fist angrily on the rail.

Suddenly, he heard a bunch of turrets firing.

Looking over to the hole in the wall for the conveyor, he saw that the camera's arm was blocking any turrets from going through and causing them to fall into the abyss below.

A smile slowly crept onto Wheatley's face.

Step 1: Complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**A./N. I think this story is awful, and I'm ashamed I posted it, and I dread continuing it. But, I'd feel even more ashamed if I deleted it so here it is.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that we've essentially shut down production of those cheeky buggers, we might as well continue on to the Neurotoxin Generator, and, maybe, shut that down too?" Wheatley asked the sleeping human curled up on the floor while nudging her with his boot.<p>

#1498 sighed softly and rolled over.

"I KNOW that can't be as comfortable as you make it seem, I have tried at many times meself, and it is not comfy at all."

#1498 groggily opened her eyes and peeked at him.

Wheatley had to admit, she did look adorable like that.

"See? Just open your eyes, nothing to worry about. And let's move on. That neurotoxin is some nasty stuff, 'made out of a special batch of cocoa and that... Filth. From the Waste Treatment Plant in the southern wing. We've just, just gotta turn it off, or she'll turn your brain to mush. Iiiif she ever gets the chance..."

They were just outside the entrance to the Disposal Area (Aperture Science Official Safety Orange Hard Hats and Toe Protectors REQUIRED) where the defective turrets got ground to bits. Unfortunately, #1498 had decided she wanted a nap on the comfy hard floor.

Wheatley suddenly remembered the squishy abomination of nature in his pocket.

He pulled out the small 'cake' "Here, you remember this?" #1498 looked at the small package in his hand and nodded with shimmering eyes.

Wheatley, remembering that dopamine, dioxygen diflouride, fire, adrenaline, adrenal vapour, glucose, (or the simulated versions of those things) sped up an android's processor.

"Eat it." He told her, handing her the little devil.

#1498 hastily tore open the package and started munching on the small snack cake.

"Is that really as good as you make it look? I mean, I CERTAINLY never tried one, ABSOLUTELY NOT, the Scientists told me I would DIE if I ate one."

#1498 looked at him, then the cupcake, then him, then the cupcake, then with a small sigh, she tore a small piece off and handed it to him.

Wheatley took the small, almost gelatinous chunk of black pastry and stared at it scrutinously while using small sensors in his polymer mesh 'skin' to scan its composition.

After a moment, he handed it back "Hmm... It's not as good as you made it seem..."

#1498 stared at him with a face most accurately described as 'the hell...?'

Wheatley stared at her awkwardly for a moment, then said "Oh, well, see, I don't actually have gustatory sensors in my 'mouth', just a few in my fingers. Though I never really turn them on... I've never really liked them. Can you turn yours off?"

#1498 shook her head slowly while staring at him.

"Really? I thought humans could do that too..."

#1498 shook her head, and finished eating her 'cupcake'.

#1498 suddenly shot up, grabbed her ASHPD and gestured for Wheatley to get up as well.

"You finished?"

#1498 nodded.

"Great, now we just need to go down there a littleways, and hopefully nothing can go wro-***THUNK***"

Suddenly, all the lights shut off and the grinders nearby stopped.

The only sounds that could be heard was the loud generator nearby and the hum of the facility.

"Okay, don't move." Wheatley told the woman.

"Now, I have an idea, but it is bloody dangerous, and might kills us both."

"Stick with me, and we'll see if, if this works."

#1498 grabbed the hand rail and tightened her grip.

"3, 2, oonnnee-AGGHH!"

Suddenly two small lights in Wheatley's 'eyes' turned on with a click.

Wheatley blinked a few times, then stated "I, am not DEAD! I'M NOT DEA-Wait, where did you go?"

#1498 seemingly disappeared.

"W-where are you-AHHH!" #1498 suddenly appeared behind him and jumped at him.

Wheatley had rolled to the floor and huddled into a small ball "Why would you DO THAT?!"

#1498 was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, that's fine. Laugh at Wheatley. Laugh at the one person who saved your... Life..." It suddenly dawned on Wheatley that #1498 was laughing.

With sound.

He slowly got up and went over to her to peer at her.

She was still laughing, though not as hard.

Wheatley got down on one knee and glared at her.

He kept glaring until she noticed and looked up at him, confused.

"You're not mute." He stated.

#1498 suddenly looked as if she realized the most important thing in the entire universe.

"Aaaaahhhh.." She tried humming, then, gaining confidence, tried to speak.

But couldn't remember how.

Wheatley got up and started to walk towards the Neurotoxin Generator.

#1498 confusedly stared after her only light source leaving and quickly followed suite.

Wheatley slowly walked into the Control Room and sat down to start looking through the generator's source code on the computer.

#1498 was still confused by the silent treatment, but sat down near the door anyway.

Wheatley stayed silent for the next hour, still looking through the generator's source code.

Eventually, #1498 got up and waved her hand in front of Wheatley's face.

"What do you wa-" Wheatley suddenly stopped talking and started ignoring her again.

#1498 then started tapping him on the shoulder repeatedly.

She did this for over 20 minutes.

Eventually, Wheatley snapped "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!" He yelled.

#1498 jumped back at his sudden outburst.

"Oh, let's not talk to Wheatley because it'll make his job SO MUCH BLOODY HARDER!" He continued.

#1498 instantly realized exactly why he was so angry.

"We can't let Wheatley know what we're doing! THAT WOULD MAKE THINGS SO MUCH EASIER!"

#1498 shook her head quickly and pointed to her throat, then tried to mime talking and shook her head.

"Don't even TRY that! I KNOW you can speak! I HEARD YOU!" He said, slowly standing up.

"Uh-uh!" She hummed.

Wheatley suddenly stopped "What?"

She pointed to her mouth and hummed "Uh-uh!" again.

"You... Can't talk, you can only make sounds...?"

#1498 nodded quickly.

"Oh." Wheatley suddenly felt ashamed as he sat back down in his chair.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He told her.

#1498 nodded and sat back down as well.

Another hour and a half later, Wheatley finished searching through the generator's source code.

"It's no use, I can't find any way to shut it down without _HER_ finding out about it."

#1498 nodded and got up, then she left the room and started looking for a way to disable the generator.

She found a laser just outside the hallway and shot a portal at the receiving plate. Then she started walking back to the Observation Area.

However, just before she got there, she tripped on a small box and fell face first into a board with an empty glass bottle on one end.

The weight of her face colliding with the board not only alerted Wheatley and made him come see what happened, but also threw the bottle up in the air, straight at the neurotoxin generator.

The bottle spin in the air quite a bit, and when it hit the generator, the gravity from the bottle's arc had generated enough momentum to shatter on impact.

One of the glass shards from the bottle spun fast enough to slice a small hole in a cheap looking tube connected to the generator.

The cut allowed the gaseous chamber inside the generator to depressurize, and, similar to a balloon, collapsed in on itself.

As the generator imploded, Wheatley pulled C#1498 back down the stairs and into the Control Room for safety.

Little did he know, a ruptured Vacuum Tube was just about to fall through the ceiling and suck up the objects inside said room, and when it did, they got sucked up with it.

Step 2: Complete.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.**

**Anybody who knows what Dioxygen Diflouride (or FOOF, as it is more commonly known as in laboratories) does gets access to a special deleted scene with Baby GLaDOS whining from A Moron In A Labcoat Is Still A Moron.**

**If you Google it, you're disqualified. And trust me, I'll know.**

**Mainly because absolutely none of you actually know what it does, and therefore I might as well just delete the deleted scene... :/**

***Chucks deleted scene out the window* Okay, you can all forget about that now, as I will never believe anyone except me actually KNOWS what FOOF does.**

**Now that that's over with, I've got a few things to say.**

**1. I haven't been very active as I have been forced into participating in a play for the last 2 months. I'm done with that now, and updates might become much more common. Remember when I uploaded once or twice a day? Yeah, me too.**

**2. Please make an account if you're going to review.  
><strong>

**3. Anybody else think the line "Wheatley had to admit, she did look adorable like that." is stepping just a LITTLE too close into the Chelley boundaries? No? Well, too bad, it's never happening again. Hopefully.**

**4. HAHA! In this twist, Wheatley doesn't turn evil, he becomes EXTREMELY confused as he receives two CONFLICTING directives! I have now put a stop to any of you people saying stuff like "If you make Wheatley evil I will kill you with portalz! XXX"**

**5. I believe that when Chell got stuck in Cryosleep for (I also believe) 90 years, the part of her brain that handles linguistics was damaged, and when she awoke she didn't know how to talk, and when she tried, she assumed her throat was the cause.**

**6. I USED EXTRA COMMAS IN A SPECIFIC SENTENCE TO ANNOY GRAMMAR NAZIS! If you find the sentence, you get a prize of ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

**Thank you for reading and (hopefully) sticking with this story!**

**Now it's time for me to go huddle in a corner and cry. Manly tears.**


End file.
